1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand lamp assembly, more particularly to a stand lamp assembly that includes main and auxiliary lamp units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stand lamp assembly 900 is shown to comprise a power control circuit 91, a stand base 92, a hollow upright stand body 93, an auxiliary lamp unit 94, a main lamp unit 95, an annular skirt member 96, and a lampshade 97. The power control circuit 91 includes a power cord 911 and a wire unit 912 that extends outwardly from a center hole 921 in the stand base 92 to connect with the main lamp unit 95. The stand body 93 has a lower portion 931 engaged threadedly to the center hole 921 in the stand base 92. A power switch 933 is connected to the control circuit 91 so as to control activation of the main lamp unit 95. The auxiliary lamp unit 94 includes an upright frame member 943, a tubular sleeve 944, a night lamp 942, and a light sensor 941. The upright frame member 943 has a lower section engaged to an upper portion of the stand body 93 by means of a connector 934, a left side formed with a hollow post 9431 for extension of the wire unit 912 therethrough, and a right side formed with a night lamp socket 9432. The tubular sleeve 944 is sleeved on the upright frame member 943. The night lamp 942 is mounted on the night lamp socket 9432 of the frame member 943. The light sensor 941 is connected to the night lamp 942 and the power control circuit 91 so as to control activation of the night lamp 942 in accordance with ambient light conditions. The main lamp unit 95 includes a pair of main lamp sockets 954, a pair of main lamps 957, a positioning seat 952, and a lamp socket holder 953. Each main lamp 957 is mounted on a respective one of the main lamp sockets 954. The positioning seat 952 is formed with an upper plate portion 9521 seated on the upper end of the tubular sleeve 944, and a retaining post portion 9522 extending downwardly from the upper plate portion 9521 and insertingly retained in the tubular sleeve 944. The lamp socket holder 953 is mounted on the upper plate portion 9521. The wire unit 912 extends through the positioning seat 952 and the lamp socket holder 953 so as to connect with the main lamp sockets 954. The main lamp sockets 954 are retained in anchoring end portions 9531 of the lamp socket holder 953. The annular skirt member 96 is disposed to surround the upper plate portion 9521 of the positioning seat 952. The lampshade 97 is seated on the upper plate portion 9521 of the positioning seat 952, and is disposed to surround the lamp socket holder 953, thereby surrounding the main lamps 957.
A drawback of the conventional stand lamp assembly resides in that when the night lamp 942 is damaged or malfunctions, it is very difficult to replace the night lamp 942 since the tubular sleeve 944 has no opening in its peripheral wall. Since the tubular sleeve 944 has no opening, the main lamp unit 95 has to be disassembled first before the night lamp 942 can be removed.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a stand lamp assembly that can facilitate replacement of a night lamp of an auxiliary lamp unit without disassembling the main lamp unit.
According to the present invention, a stand lamp assembly includes a stand frame unit, and auxiliary and main lamp units. The auxiliary lamp unit includes a night lamp disposed removably on a night lamp socket, a light sensor to control activation of the night lamp in accordance with ambient light conditions, and a sleeve disposed around the night lamp and having a rotatable cover body that can be opened to permit removal of the night lamp via an opening in the sleeve.